Networked media players connected to electronic displays are being adopted in many business and commercial environments to communicate various messages to an audience within those environments. Examples of uses of such systems include restaurant and coffee house menu boards, airport scheduling displays, and security camera systems. A number of physical configurations can be implemented in these business environments. These configurations include, as examples, a single network media player connected to a single electronic display, a single network player connected to a plurality of displays, or a plurality of networked players each connected to a single or plurality of electronic displays. These various configurations allow a number of different business applications to be created including, but not limited to, digital (video) signage, digital (video) menu boards, video walls, in-store video advertising systems, airport informational displays, and the like. Virtually all commercial and business environments are amenable to the use of such systems.
Common problems exist with conventional systems of this type, however. With any electronic based system such as the conventional systems mentioned herein, it is typical that, from time-to-time that single points of failure occur with the equipment used. These single points of failure, or faults, will cause the messaging to stop being shown on the electronic display. Because such messaging is frequently in a commercial context where the lack of reliability of the display system can greatly undercut its intended purpose, these faults can be costly in terms of both diminishing the commercial success of the target business, and in upkeep and maintenance time and costs. There is therefore a need for methods and systems to increase the reliability, efficiency and ease of management of maintenance of such display systems.